Various display boards are known in the art, such as illuminated menu display boards, which are commonly utilized at fast-food restaurants, for example, to display food items, associated pricing, advertised specials, and other information. These menu display boards are commonly used in outdoor locations at “drive through” windows and behind and above typical restaurant counters. Changes to the displayed information frequently need to be made due to customer demand, menu changes, pricing changes, or for other reasons. Thus, there is a need for a display board wherein the displayed information is easily changed and yet is of simple construction. A need also exists for a display device that can be rapidly changed from breakfast items, for example, to lunch and dinner items.